Busch Gardens/Sea World Pacific
Busch Gardens/Sea World Pacific '''is a theme park located in Nevada, Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico, Utah, Idaho, Wyoming, or Montana. Attractions '''Africa * Serengeti Railway * skyride Morroco * Gwazi * Gwazi Gliders * Myombe Reserve Sesame Street Safari of Fun * Telly's Jungle Jam, an interactive play area. * Rosita's Djembe Fly-Away, a swing ride. * Bert & Ernie's Watering hole, a water play area. * Air Grover, a children's roller coaster. The area also houses a Komodo dragon exhibit. Stanleyville * SheiKra * Stanley Falls Flume * Tanganyika Tidal Wave Congo * Kumba * Congo River Rapids * Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars Jungula * Jungle Fliers * The Wild Surge * Orangutan Outpost * Tiger Lodge and Trail * Kulu Canopy Pantopia * Scorpion, a steel, Schwarzkopf-designed sit-down roller coaster with one vertical loop. It is Busch Gardens' oldest operating roller coaster. * Sand Serpent, a steel wild mouse roller coaster. * Phoenix, an Intamin Looping Starship themed as an Egyptian cargo vessel. * Pantopia Theater, an indoor theater that now houses Opening Night Critters with the opening of Pantopia in 2014. * Caravan Carousel, a carousel with horses, camels, and chariots. * Falcon's Fury, a drop tower that has a speed of 60 miles per hour (97 km/h) and tilts 90 degrees towards the ground. It is the tallest free-standing drop tower in North America at 335 feet (102 m) Nairobi * Animal Care Area * Jambo Junction * Curiosity Caverns * Elephant Interaction Wall Edge of Africa * Cheetah Hunt * Cheetah Run Egypt * Cobra's Curse * Montu Europe * Gondola lift * Replica steam trains England * 4-D Film Theatre Scotland * Loch Ness Monster Sesame Street Forest of Fun * Bert and Ernie's Loch Adventure is a flat flume ride with water effects * Oscar's Whirly Worms is a rocking, spinning pirate ship-style ride * Prince Elmo's Spire is family friendly a shot-n-drop drop tower ride from Zamperla * Grover's Alpine Express is a Zierer family-friendly roller coaster standing 24 feet tall Ireland * Eagle Ridge & Wolf Valley – Animal exhibits located just outside the village. * Pet Shenanigans Theater – An outdoor venue that currently hosts the More Pet Shenanigans show. * Lorikeet Glen - A covered bird sanctuary for Lorikeets and other brightly colored birds. Guests can enter and the birds will approach and land on them. Italy * Da Vinci's Cradle – A standard magic carpet amusement ride that swings back and forth, gaining in height until it rotates over the top. It does not invert riders. * Escape from Pompeii – A shoot-the-chutes boat ride featuring an extensive indoor portion within the city of Pompeii, featuring fire and water effects as well as falling statues to simulate the destruction of the city. * Little Gliders & Little Balloons – Family-sized carnival rides themed to Da Vinci's inventions. * The Battering Ram – A high-capacity, high-thrill swinging ship. This does not go upside down. * The Flying Machine – A lightly themed tivoli manufactured orbiter ride that spins riders. * Der Autobahn (Bumper Cars) * Der Autobahn Jr. (Kiddie Bumper Cars) * Der Roto Baron (Red Baron) * Der Wirbelwind (Waveswinger) – classic yo-yo swings ride * Wirbelwindchen (Kiddie Swings) * Mäch Tower – Opened on August 19, 2011, this 246-foot (75 m) tall free-fall tower is located on the site previously occupied by Der Katapult, which has been moved to New France. Riders are seated in a 30-person ring around the tower, which rotates as it makes its way to the top. Special effects include vibrating seats and on-board audio.7 * The Curse of DarKastle – An indoor, technological dark ride haunted house in which an ancient German king terrorizes guests with 3D effects, water, and wind in a motion-simulator style.The exterior of the ride is decorated in the style of a Bavarian castle "frozen in time". It features stone wolves as a nod to the Big Bad Wolf ride that existed in the same area of the park until 2009. * Verbolten – Brave The Black Forest – A family-style, Black Forest themed launched roller coaster with a top speed of 53 mph.8 It also has a free fall when the track comes out from under it. Land of the Dragons * Eggery Deggery – A Ferris wheel with "dragon egg" carts * Flutter Splutter – A flying dragon ride * Chug-A-Tug – A boat ride * Bug-A-Dug – A music express-like ride with ladybug cars that are red and yellow * Dragon-themed Treehouse * Brook – A wet play area * Riffle Rapids – A mini flume that ran under the Treehouse that had dragon-shaped boats, a small drop and rapids. (This ride was relocated to the Sesame Street Forest of Fun and was renovated and renamed as "Bert and Ernie's Loch Adventure" mini flume.) France * Griffon French Canada * Le Scoot Log Flume * Le Catapult * InvadR Sea World * Mako * Kraken * Manta * Antarctica: Empire of the Penguin * Journey to Altantis * Infinity Falls * Shamu Express * Sky Tower * Wild Arctic * TurtleTrek * Pacific Ocean * A balloon tower style ride that lifts up and spins controlled by riders with a disk. * Swishy Fishies * Untitled Playground * A kiddie crab-themed Frog Hopper-style freefall attraction. * Flamingo Paddle Boats * Net Climb * 4-D Film Theatre * Electric Eel Category:Theme Parks Category:SeaWorld theme parks